The Caine Moonscrim Chronicles
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: Peter Caine discovers that love can, literally, transcend anything, even the relationship between a human and a vampire. He also learns that not only can she love but, she will also avenge him when he's almost killed by a suspect in custody.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**ON THE WINGS OF A...BAT?**

**PROLOGUE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Detectives Peter Caine and Kermit Griffin have a very creepy encounter that neither one of them is prepared to admit really happened, but they know that it did or at least, they think it did. Of course, it takes place near Halloween and they have both witnessed some strange events in the past, but this? Even Kermit is creeped out by what takes place. But let Peter tell it himself**

**"Kermit and I were out on a call three days before Halloween and the city had been quiet, almost too quiet, the frog had commented as we drove along North Shore drive in that green machine of his. The call was a domestic disturbance and the reason we were being sent was because it was a cop's house. These kinds of calls are always dicey.**

**You never know what state these guys could be in so you have to be careful. You could say the wrong thing and the next thing you know, you could have a bloodbath on your hands. Well, we arrived at the address and ended up having to bring the guy in. He had beaten up his wife pretty badly and Kermit called the ambulance.**

**After putting Micheals in the holding cell, Kermit and I went into his office to do the requisite paperwork, the only part of this job that I truly hate. Afterwards, I went back to my desk and went to work on the mountain of case files that was in my basket. After about an hour, I looked up and saw my father, Kwai Chang Caine, standing there. I'm used to his sudden appearances by now but this close to Halloween? I almost jumped out of my skin.**

**"Dad," I looked up, "don't sneak up on me like that, Please!" He looked at me and smiled that enigmaticical smile of his. "I am sorry if I startled you, my son, but you did ask me to meet you here, to go to lunch?" He sounded faintly amused at the expression on my face. I, as usual, had totally forgotten about it and I could feel the hot flush creeping up my neck as I blushed. I had agreed to have lunch with Kermit that day. **

**Just then, my partner came out of his office and realized my predicament. He changed his mind and told me to go on and spend time with my dad, as he had another code to crack on his computer. So, I grabbed my jacket and Dad and I spent a very comfortable hour together at a small chinese restaurant near the precinct.**

**After returning to the precinct, and more paperwork, does this stuff never end? We got a call about a possible homicide and, once again, Kermit and I took off. When we got there, the crowd of on-lookers was larger than is usual for a homicide. Nicky Elder, our coroner, was looking ashen and for Nick, that was unusual. He motioned for Kermit and I and we walked over to where the sheet was lying on the ground.**

**"Nicky? You ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and I felt a sudden chill down my spine, in spite of the unusually hot October weather. He looked at me and Kermit.**

**"I don't know guys. This is too weird, even for me. I mean, I have never seen anything like this before." Kermit drew in a breath and looked at me. If Nicky hadn't seen it before, then it really was strange. **

**Finally, my partner and I looked down at the body as Nicky flipped back the sheet and I thought Kermit was going to gag, and that ex-mercenary has seen a lot in his lifetime. I mean, even I felt like throwing up. I couldn't even tell if the body was male or female, it was so badly burned. From the contortions of the limbs, they had been burned alive. **

**Nicky finally regained his voice and looked at me and Kermit, "When I got here, I could tell that whatever this used to be had been tied down, limbs spread out. This used to be a form of punishment, but I have no idea what is going on now. Can we move this...thing now?" Kermit and I nodded and watched as the morgue attendants put the remains, carefully, into a body bag and then drove away. **

**We then talked to the people there but, as usual, no one had seen or heard anything, until we got to Old George, a drunk who practically lived in that area of the park. He came up and cracked that toothy grin of his.**

**"Hey, Pete, Kermit, you here about that crispy critter?" We looked at each other and Kermit spoke up. "Yeah, George. You know anything about it?" George laughed a bit, then his smile faded and for once, he sounded cold sober.**

**"Yeah, I do, but I wish I didn't!" The tone was low and cold, and Kermit and I both heard a note of fear, and George was a former marine, down on his luck. We found a park bench and sat down. George shuddered and began talking.**

**"I was awake about two hours before sunrise this morning when I heard voices from the top of that hill over there." He pointed to where they had found the body. "So, I crept up there to look and saw about eight people. I had never seen them before but they were all wearing black. One of them, a woman, seemed to be in charge but the language they were speaking sure wasn't english, and I had never heard it before. Well, two of them had this one guy by the arms and were not letting him go. The woman said something and suddenly this guy had a look of sheer terror on his face. He started shaking his head and in an almost pleading tone was saying, "No, No." But the woman was implacable and the next thing I knew, they and four others were tying him down, spread-eagled on his back. The woman said something else in that strange language and then, they didn't walk away, I swear, Peter, they literally either vanished into thin air or turned into bats and flew away. After that, it got worse. The guy was still struggling but he couldn't get loose. I was afraid to try and help him. I had this strange feeling that some of them were still there to watch and be sure that whatever they had planned was carried out. Then, the sun started coming up. The look of fear on his face got worse and when the sunlight touched him, I swear he burst into flames! Peter, Kermit, I have never heard screams like that in my life before, not even during the war, and I never want to hear them again. He writhed, and struggled till finally, it was all over. That was when I found officer Kyle and had him call you guys, I mean, I know weird things happen in Chinatown, but this is the weirdest I've ever seen. Man, I definitely need a drink!"**

**I looked at Kermit and could tell he was as shocked as I was. He then pulled out a twenty and handed it to George. "Here, go get roaring drunk, maybe then you'll forget, at least for awhile." George muttered 'thanks' and took off for the nearest bar.**

**Kermit and I drove back to the precinct in silence. Once we were back, we went into Kermit's office and closed the door. I turned to look at my partner whose face was suddenly the color of new fallen snow. I got worried.**

**"Hey, Kermit, you ok?" My friend and partner looked at me and I got scared. I had never seen that look before. His mouth worked for a moment and finally, he spoke. "I've read about this before, Peter, but only in legends. 'Staking out' as it's called, was a form of capital punishment practiced by vampyres to execute one of their own and it was usually reserved for those who had committed especially heinous crimes against the vampyric community, such as slaying and drinking the blood of an elder, wanton murder, disobeying the direct command of the prince and things like that. If I'm reading George correctly, what he witnessed was a vampyric execution this morning. The language he heard is probably Romanian, or ancient Wallachian, which was the language of Vlad Tepes, the original Count Dracula."**

**I listened in growing amazement, not only about what had possibly happened, but that my partner knew so much about it. There were depths to this man I have never imagined before. Kermit continued.**

**"The woman George saw sounds like the ruling Prince of this community, as only the Prince can order such an execution. Also, only vampyres can vanish into thin air or turn into bats and fly away. In other words, Peter, we have company in this city. The problem being, I don't think that Captain Simms is going to believe this. If we tell her, she will probably want to pad the walls of my office, lock us both in and then throw away the key!"**

**I thought it all over and knew he was right, however, I got an idea and looked at my friend. "What if we talk to my dad? He won't think we're totally crazy, at least, I don't think he would. Want to head into Chinatown?" Kermit nodded and soon, we pulled up in front of the building my father lived in. As we entered, I could feel my father's presence, calm and serene, as always. He was going through his usual workout but this time, Lo Sei was with him as well. Kermit and I watched these two shaolin priests moving in perfect unison and rhythm with the universe and each other. **

**After ten minutes, father stopped and looked at Kermit and I. He came over and after nodding to my partner, reached out and hugged me. Then, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You are troubled, my son. Something has disturbed you, and your friend. Your chi is troubled." He continued, glancing at Kermit. Lo Sei made a move to leave and I called out.**

**"Please, stay, I think we could use your help as well." Lo Sei nodded and soon, all four of us were seated in my father's apothecary room. I have always loved the smells in there, so relaxing and so calm. I can always think clearer when I'm in here than anywhere else. Anyway, Kermit and I told my dad and Lo Sei what had happened and what Old Geroge had told us. As Kermit talked, I saw my father and the Ancient exchange worried glances. For the two of them to show worry, it had to be bad. After a few moments of silence, Lo Sei spoke first.**

**"You do well to be concerned, young Caine. The vampyre is a real creature and the community is real. They have been in this city for sometime but they have remained quiet. For them to have carried out such an execution, the crime must have been grave, indeed."**

**I shuddered at the tone and looked over at Kermit. The color had drained from his face again and I could actually hear what he was thinking, 'I know we're cops and all but do we have to...' I finished his thought out loud. "Investigate this as a homicide?" Kermit shot a look at me and then smiled in relief. I nodded. "Yeah, Kermit, we are cops and we do have to look into to this. I don't like it anymore than you do, but where to start is the problem. It's not as if you can find vampyres-r-us in the yellow pages, you know." Kermit laughed at that statement.**

**Lo Sei looked over at my father and I suddenly got a very weird feeling.**

**"Dad, if you and the Ancient know something, please tell me and Kermit." They looked at each other and Lo Sei nodded. My father spoke, quietly but with the strength I remember so well from the temple, god sometimes I really miss that place! He then looked directly at me.**

**"We know they are here because I have talked to some of them. Their Prince came to see me five nights ago." I shot to my feet in shock. My father, talking to vampyres? I looked at Kermit and he was as shocked as I was. My dad continued. "Please, my son, be patient. You and I have nothing to fear from them. It seems that in the past, this Prince swore a life debt to your great-grandfather for a service he rendered, and in gratitude, this Prince swore to protect our family line in perpetuity. They keep their sworn oaths, especially when they are sworn in their own blood."**

**I was amazed and sat down hard. I knew my father would never lie to me but this story was so amazing that for a fleeting moment, I wondered. But then I looked into my father's face and I knew he was telling the truth. I looked at Kermit and back at my father. He had finished speaking and was just looking at me.**

**"All right, Dad, but what do we tell our Captain about this homicide? She's going to ask, you know." My father smiled again. "Tell her what you think best my son." I started to say something when Kermit's cell went off. With a muffled oath, he flipped it open and growled, "Yeah, Griffin." He then looked sharply at me and said, "Yeah, we're on our way." and flipped the phone closed.**

**"That was Nicky Elder. Something's happened at the morgue. We need to get there, now." I looked at my father. "Go, my son. I will be fine." I nodded and we left. At the morgue, Nicky Elder was angry to say the least. I had never seen him like this before. He was pacing up and down the room, muttering all sorts of imprications. I stepped forward.**

**"Nicky, you called us?" He turned and looked. "Peter, what has this city come to?" Kermit and I looked at each other, then back at our friend. "What's happened, Nick?" I asked him. He started pacing again. "I opened the cooler to do the autopsy on the body from this morning and when I opened the body bag all I found were ashes! I mean, nothing, just a pile of dust! How am I suppossed to do any tests on that? What happened to my corpse?" Kermit and I felt for him but how could we tell him the truth? We said something, I don't remember what and went back to the precinct. Captain Simms was furious and gave us a royal reaming for 'bungling this case by listening to the ravings of an old drunk' and told us she was increasing our case loads, not to mention cancelling our vacations and the next four days we were supposed to have off. I guess we should be glad she forgot to put us on the graveyard shift.**

**You know the really weird thing was that after that, Old George disappeared and was never seen again and we could find no other evidence to back up what he had told us. We walked into Kermit's office looking properly chastised and Kermit closed the door. We looked at each other and for some strange reason we burst out laughing. After getting ourselves back under control, we marked the case as 'Unsolved' and went back to our regular routine.**

**Kermit and I never mention this case anymore but every Halloween, we exchange knowing looks whenever anyone mentions coming to work dressed as a vampyre and we wonder if Old George and my father were telling the truth, or just pulling our leg for Halloween? I guess I'll never really know and in some ways, I devoutly hope I never find out, you see, I hate bats worst than I hate rats!"**

**THE END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**PART THREE**

It had started out as just plain curiousity. Kermit asked Peter if he wanted to go to that new club, the Raven, that was opening that night. Having nothing else to do, Peter had said ok so he, Kermit and Blake took off after their shift and drove there in the Kermitmobile. Peter's stealth was in the shop, again and Blake decided to pick up his car on the way home. Peter was unusually quiet and Kermit had a good idea of why.

Two of Peter's former girlfriends were out of his life now. Kelly was engaged to the Chief and Jordan McGuire, for some reason known only to her, had abruptly resigned and left the state. Peter was bewildered and had spent a lot of time talking to his father, Kwai Chang Caine, but even he had no answers for his hurting son. Peter was happy for Kelly but Jordan's sudden departure had left the young detective stunned and hurt more than he had cared to admit to anyone, even his closest friend, Kermit.

As they pulled up in the parking lot, they looked at the front of the converted warehouse. It was plain and the only thing that told you it was a club, besides the doorman in front, was the large neon outline of a raven perched above the entrance. Kermit looked at it warily since Poe was not one of his favorite authors, after all, he had enough nightmares of his own without reading about someone elses! The three showed the doorman their badges and were welcomed in.

One of the waitresses showed them to a corner booth where Kermit could put his back against the wall and the three ordered. Kermit ordered a scotch, neat, Peter a Crown Royal and Blake a whiskey and soda. The clientele looked fairly well-to-do and well behaved. The drinks arrived in short order and then the music started on the speaker system. All three were pleasantely suprised to hear the lastest pop music and some old hits, none of that incessant drum pounding most clubs played and "called" it music.

The three looked around and then, Peter saw Her. She was dressed simply but elegantly in a black silk pantsuit with black boots. Her hair, also coal black, hung to her waist. Her eyes were a sapphire blue-grey. She was sitting quietly at the far corner of the bar and the bartender, Thomas, periodically went to her and said something.

Then, she got up and came to their booth. She smiled.

"Welcome, gentlemen, I am Cynthia Moonscrim, the owner of the Raven. I hope you are finding everything to your liking? Please, be comfortable and know that you and your fellow officers are welcome here at anytime." She then slid in beside Kermit and sat down. Peter was quite dazzled by her smile and her eyes. She continued.

"Kermit, I met earlier as I was checking out the property, You must be Blake, the electronics man. And you, You must be Peter Caine.." Peter blushed and Kermit grinned. The frog spoke.

"Yeah, he is, but how did you know?" Cynthia smiled, a slow, mysterious smile.

"I have my sources. Please, gentlemen, enjoy yourselves. All officers recieve their drinks at half price and if you are the designated driver, all non-alcoholic drinks are free." She gracefully rose to her feet and moved off to greet some other patrons. Kermit was quiet, watching Peter who was definitely in another world at that moment. The three men stayed until the club closed around Four a.m. just to be sure there was no trouble.

Then, Kermit drove them back to where Blake had left his car, then, he drove Peter home to his building. Peter quietly thanked Kermit as he got out and the frog asked if he wanted to go back that night. Peter nodded, rather absently, and disappeared into the building. Kermit grinned and drove home.

Peter unlocked the door to his apartment and was grateful that tomorrow was one of his rare days off. He went into his bedroom and got ready for bed but once he laid down and turned off the light, he found he couldn't sleep. His mind was just too full of Cynthia. After a couple of hours tossing and turning, he finally got up, went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He then flopped onto the sofa and turned on the set, flipping through the channels as he sipped but he wasn't really seeing the programming.

He set the soda on the table beside him and stretched out with his head on the sofa cushion and finally fell asleep, the set still on. When Peter awoke, he was back in his bed and he was wondering what had happened. As he stumbled into the living room, he saw his father sitting cross legged on the floor near the big window. The set was off and the soda can was gone. Peter smiled. He then went to the tiny bathroom to shower, shave and change. In about thirty minutes, he came back in looking more like himself.

"Hey, Pop, when did you get here?" He asked as he picked up his id folder and gun. He then heard his father's aggrieved voice.

"Do not call me, Pop. I arrived shortly after sunrise and found you on the sofa. I moved you to your room and tidied up in here. Are you all right?" Peter grinned at the reminder about what his father did not like to be called and the solicitude his father always showed for him. Peter put an arm around his dad's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Kermit, Blake and I went to that new club last night, The Raven. We met the owner, Cynthia Moonscrim. Man, she is one elegant lady!" Caine was suprised. He had never heard his son describe any woman as 'elegant' before. If Peter felt like that, Caine needed to meet her. He would, and sooner than he thought as he and his son left the apartment together.

After her usual three hour 'nap' as she called it, Cynthia was awake and ready to go. She had a meeting with the Mayor and after that, she was free till the club opened at sundown. She decide to use that time to do something she hadn't done in a long while, she went shopping.

After about four hours, she returned to her club and after putting away the purchases, she and Thomas began readying the inventory for the next night's crowd. Once again, Peter was there with Kermit and again, they stayed till closing time. This went on for the next four months although sometimes, Peter came on his own, sometimes with Kermit and once in a while with his father.

She asked some discreet questions about Peter and soon discovered what had happened to his previous relationships. She then made it a point to find out just why Jordan McGuire had treated him so callously. It took some time but she soon found out that Jordan had moved away because she had found someone else, a rich man who would take care of her. That made Cynthia angry, that the young detective had no more feeling for Peter than to just leave without saying goodbye.

She also knew that soon, she would have to meet Kwai Chang Caine and tell him her connection to his family, if he didn't know it already from his grandfather's journal. She would wait and tell him when it was time for him to know. She also decided to wait and see if Peter was going to pursue any sort of relationship with her. She would let him make the first move, if there was any move to make.

Peter was sitting in the corner booth, watching her as she moved about, greeting the now regulars who came to the Raven on a nightly basis. He just couldn't stay away from her. He wondered if she felt anything for him and it suddenly occurred to the young cop that he was, quite possibly, falling head over heels in love with her!

He was hesitant, after what had happened with Kira, Kelly and now, Jordan and he was desperate for a relationship to work and last longer than three or four years. But he didn't want to rush into anything either. This time, he wanted to be sure and that, he knew, would take time to develop. He smiled, and decided to be friends first, then see if it went anywhere from that.

Cynthia smiled as Peter slowly approached the end of the bar where she customarily sat. He looked at her.

"Hello." Cynthia nodded.

"Hello, Peter. May I help you?" About then, a slow song came on the speakers and couples began to dance on the floor. Peter gathered his courage and looked into her steel blue-grey eyes.

"May I claim this dance, Miss Moonscrim?" Cynthia's smile deepened as she rose to her feet and took his extended hand in hers.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Caine, I thought you'd never ask." Peter looked pleasantely suprised and led her out onto the floor. As they danced, Kwai Chang came in with Kermit and both men smiled at what they witnessed. Peter looked happier than either man had seen him for years.

Kermit led Caine over to the bar and Thomas looked up.

"Ah, Detective Griffin, Master Caine, please. sit down. Ok, Kermit, Scotch, neat for you and herbal tea for Master Caine." Both men nodded and soon, they had their drinks. When that slow song finished, another began and Peter kept dancing with Cynthia. It was as if no one else in the room existed for the young cop.

Caine looked at Kermit.

"My son is in love." Kermit looked suprised.

"Are you sure?" Caine nodded, a slow smile on his face.

"Yes, even if he himself is not yet aware of the fact. He has fallen in love with Cynthia and I believe that she cares for him as well." Kermit watched the couple for a moment or two and then looked back at the elderly shaolin beside him.

"I hope you're right. Peter deserves some happiness, especially after the way Jordan treated him." The anger in Kermit's voice was obvious as he remembered Peter's shock upon learning that Jordan had resigned and left while Peter was on his vacation with his father. The young man had been devestated by the news and it had taken Caine and Kermit a long time to help Peter out of his depression.

It looked like that, finally, Peter would be happy after all. Kermit certaintly hoped so, for Peter's sake.

The End.  



	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND VENGANCE  
CHAPTER ONE  
by  
BlackFury**

It had been just about one year to the day since Cynthia Moonscrim had opened her nightclub, The Raven, in Carlsburg, New York. It had become 'the' place to see and be seen. A lot of the cops in Carlsburg frequented the place but none more so than the 101st. After all, the Raven was in their jurisdiction so, they felt a special obligation to take care of the place.

Most of the clientele had no idea that they were rubbing shoulders or dancing with Mages, Garou, Kindred, etc. Cynthia liked it that way as the 'non humans' knew what the rules were and adhered to them or risked losing their previleges in coming to the Raven, not to mention losing their lives if they went too far.

One cop who had become more than just a regular was Peter Caine, son of Kwai Chang, the main apothecary and shaolin priest in Chinatown. Cynthia knew that family well as she owed them a blood debt and repaid it with her personal protection in the Kindred community and the city in general. It was therefore a great suprise to her when, three night before, Peter had come in after his shift and asked to speak with her.

They had gone into her office for privacy and sat down. Peter was nervous, she could tell. They had become close friends during the past year and she had a shrewd idea of what was coming but she decided to let Peter say it his way. He started pacing the floor and finally, he turned to look at the black haired woman sitting on the small sofa. She was dressed in her usual black outfit, a long, silk looking dress with long sleeves and a scoop neckline, barely showing the curves of her breasts. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Cynthia, I've been thinking this over for a long time and I...I would like to take our relationship to another level, if you are willing to. I believe that I have fallen in love with you and I want to explore that possibility but, if I'm making a fool of myself, then tell me and I'll leave." Cynthia was a little suprised that Peter was opening up his heart like that to her but then, so had his great grandfather back in San Francisco all those years ago.

That was one thing she respected about the Caine family, they were honest and direct with you and, even if the truth hurt, you always knew where you stood with them. She watched him for a long moment, his heart in his eyes and slowly got to her feet and walked over to him. She smiled.

"Peter, Peter. I do understand and I would like to, but there are some things about me you do not know and you must if this relationship goes any furthur. Once I tell you, I have to swear you to secrecy whether we stay friends or not." She was no longer smiling and Peter looked at her. He then pulled her to him and kissed her, that kiss telling her everything he could not say earlier. After a bit, she drew back and looked at him.

"Sit down, Peter. I have to tell you these things, especially as it concerns your family line." His eyes widened on that as he sat on the sofa. She leaned back against her desk, her arms folded and she looked at the floor for a few seconds. Then, heaving a deep sigh, she looked at the man who loved her.

"Peter, you know my name, but what you do not know is that Moonscrim is my mother's name. My parents never married but I am not ashamed of that. In fact, when they became lovers, it was believed that I was not possible because of my father, you see, my father's name is Vlad Tepes." She waited and watched Peter's face as he digested this information. Then, she saw his eyes really widen as he looked at her. His voice was calm but curious.

"You mean that your father is...Count Dracula?" Cynthia grinned at Peter Caine, and answered simply.

"Yes, he is."

She watched Peter's face and saw acceptance and understanding of a world beyond his own. He looked at her and grinned.

"Let me guess," He quipped, "I also have met Garou, other kindred, etc?" Cynthia smiled.

"You are very perceptive but then, I would expect that of the great grandson of Kwai Chang Caine." Peter's head snapped up, the hazel eyes alive with excitement.

"You knew my great grandfather?" He asked, breathlessly. Cynthia smiled, realizing what this would mean to the young cop.

"Yes, Peter, I knew your great grandfather, perhaps better than most others did. Because of his assisstance to me, he saved me from some over zealous vampyre hunters, I swore a blood debt to him and his line, to aid and protect as needed, then and forever. And before you ask, yes, for a time, we were lovers. Sometimes, I still miss him." Her voice was low and soft and a little sad, remembering the first Caine's kindness and gentleness.

Peter came over and held her wordlessly for a few moments then looked down at her.

"What else do you feel you need to tell me?" She grinned and explained to him the differences between her and her father and how her blood thirst was completely under her control but that she never 'sampled' anyone without their permission and then, only when making love. Peter frowned and looked at her again.

"Did you 'sample' my great grandfather?" Cynthia nodded gravely and then smiled softly in rememberance.

"Yes, but only when he freely offered his blood and even then, I didn't want to hurt him but he told me it was all right. That was the only time I ever took his blood. He said it did not harm him, and I think he was right. Peter, now you know about me. Does that change anything for you?" Peter walked away a little to think and Cynthia stayed near her desk.

After about five minutes, Peter looked at her directly and spoke quietly.

"Yes, it does." Cynthia's heart sank until she saw that mischevious spark in the hazel eyes. He then strode over and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I want to get to know you even better and I still love you." He then kissed her, passionately and Cynthia felt herself melt against him. Then, Peter mummured in her ear,

"Where can we go to be alone?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AND VENGENANCE  
CHAPTER TWO  
by  
BlackFury**

Cynthia showed Peter how to open the bookcase door that led to her private suite and once inside, Peter whistled in admiration. It was most definitely a room fit for a princess. The bed had gold, blue and pearl grey silk hangings and the rest of the suite was very tastefully arranged. Then, he turned to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, his hands running all over her very caressingly.

As the young Caine began to slowly undress her, she was remembering the passion within his great grandfather and finding herself pleased that Peter had inherited that trait of the family. She hadn't felt like this in years, decades even.

Once Peter had her clothes off of her, his lips slid down her throat as she began to undress him. Peter had never felt like this either, not with Kira, Kelly or Jordan. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

He never did figure out how they got into her bed but he was soon on top of her, caressing her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him and, she was. He lost himself in her beauty and her body. Later, he found her on top of him, kneeling astride his hips as he pushed up into her harder, his hands cupping her smooth hips, his passions increasing to levels he had never felt before.

Cynthia was suprised by the depths of her feelings for this member of the Caine family, and was loving the way he made her feel. Then, as she sensed he was reaching climax, she lay on him and whispered in his ear,

"I want to taste you, Peter, is that all right with you? If not, I will understand and respect your wishes. Just tell me, please." Peter lay there for a moment, then answered her by stretching his head back so she could more easily get to his neck. She smiled to herself and began kissing his neck.

When Peter erupted into her, his cry of ecstasy was cut off by her fangs sinking into his carotid. The rush that went through his body was one he was totally unprepared for. He shuddered and he automatically pulled her closer to him as she drank. She only drank for three minutes but to Peter, it felt like an eternity. She then licked the side of his neck, healing the tiny puncture marks.

Peter then fell asleep sprawled beneath her body. She smiled, rolled off to lay beside him and they both slept.

About seven hours later, Peter awoke first, not immediately remembering where he was until he saw Cynthia asleep beside him. His hand immediately went to the right side of his neck but he felt no marks but smilied softly, knowing it did happen. He laid there, propped up on one elbow just watching her until she stirred and looked up at him. When she smiled, Peter was again dazzled by her.

"Good morning, my love. Still remembering last night?" Peter nodded and, leaning down, kissed her again. Fortunately for him, it was one of his rare days off otherwise, he would have been extremely late for his job. They made love again that morning and then spent as much time together that day as they could until Peter finally had to go.

Later that day, Peter went to see his father and told him what had happened. Caine was working on an herbal preperation and was thoughtful as he listened, hearing his son's joy and wonder. After finishing, Caine looked at his son.

"Do you know her history?" Peter looked directly into his father's grey eyes.

"Yes, she told me herself. She also said that you should look in great grandfather's journal. There is something there you should read." Caine nodded and soon after Peter had gone, Caine was in his meditation/workout room, sitting in a half lotus position with his grandfather's journal in his lap. It was open to the following handwritten entry.

Journal Entry-

August 15, 1886, San Francisco California

I arrived this morning to find a large, angry crowd gathered outside a saloon called "The Silver Needle" yelling loudly for the establishment to be closed. I then saw a young woman with coal black hair wearing an elegant black dress standing facing them, fists planted on hips in a defiant manner. As I got closer, I could hear her telling them they were hyprocites since some of the people yelling the loudest for her to shut down were her best customers.

That caused a momentary calm in the angry crowd and I was able to make my way to the young lady's side. After more discussion, I was able to help diffuse the crowd and they left quietly. The young lady asked me to come in and inquired as to whether I was looking for employment. She knew, somehow, that I was shaolin and said that did not matter to her.

I told her my name and she introduced herself as Cynthia Moonscrim. I could sense something odd about her, but her honesty and openness were easy to see and I told her I was indeed looking for a job. She asked what I knew about drinks and soon I was employed as a bartender.

Thus began a relationship that would have a profound effect upon both of us and would link our families for many decades to come.

End Journal Entry-

Caine closed his eyes and meditated for awhile on what he had read and realized that he needed to speak to this woman that his son was so obviously in love with. He resolved to do so as quickly as possible.

Imagine his suprise when she came to him a couple of days later of her own volition to tell her what he was anxious to know.

When she arrived, Kwai Chang was tending to a couple of patients so Cynthia waited outside on the terrace until the shaolin was finished. About an hour later, he came out onto the terrace to join her.

"You must be Cynthia Moonscrim." He said in that quiet, yet strong voice he possessed. She was slightly suprised.

"How did you know?" She asked with a small smile. Caine returned the grin.

"My son described you as 'elegant' and I can see that he was correct. He had never described any female friend of his with that term before." Cynthia smiled again, then turned serious.

"Master Caine, there are several things you have to know about me before I can let any relationship with your son go any furthur than it already has. May we talk privately?" Caine nodded and soon, she had driven both of them back to the Raven, where they went into her office.

She told Thomas that she did not wish to be disturbed and then shut the door. She seated herself on the sofa and patted the seat beside her for Caine to sit down. He did. She was keeping her emotions in check for she had not been prepared to find that Peter's father looked exactly like his grandfather. That had been a shock and had forced long buried memories to surface all too abruptly.

Caine could sense emotions boiling within her but not exactly what they were about although he had a shrewd suspicion that it had something to do with his grandfather.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AND VENGANCE  
CHAPTER THREE  
by  
BlackFury**

It had been six months after that momentous night with Peter and they had been seeing each other regulary ever since. It was generally known that she was Peter's new girlfriend and she had been accepted by his friends, especially after what Peter's father had told him.

Kwai Chang and Cynthia had had a long talk about who and what she was and the debt she owed to the family line. She had looked at the elderly shaolin sitting in her office and had finally smiled.

"I was suprised to see you looking exactly like your grandfather. It startled me at first but I guess, in your own way, you mortals are immortal." Caine had smiled and simply nodded, waiting for her to continue. She finally did.

"Look, Master Caine, I have told Peter my history, who my father is, everything and, he still wants to be with me. I just want you to know that I would do nothing to delibertely harm him, you know that. I do love him. Have I your blessing to pursue this relationship? If it makes you uncomfortable, I will tell Peter no."

Caine looked at her in wonder and then nodded understandingly.

"You love him that much, do you not?" Cynthia nodded and Caine laid one hand on hers.

"If you love him that much, then you do have my blessing. All I want is for Peter to be happy and you make him that. My son must find his own path and if that path leads him to you, then so be it. I will welcome you. I know your father's honor and I would expect nothing less from his daughter." Cynthia hugged him in relief, whispered a quiet, "Thank you" and watched as he walked out to return to his apothecary.

She then summoned four of her best childer and informed them that as of now, the safety and protection of Kwai Chang Caine was their sole responsibility. They nodded and slipped out to begin.

The next day, Cynthia found herself wondering where Peter was. He was, at that moment, discussing her with his best friend and partner, Kermit Griffin, over lunch in the 101 computer guru's office. The workload had gotten so heavy that the two men decided to order in, just in case something came across Kermit's computer. Peter had been munching in silence then, he looked across the desk at his friend.

"I have never felt this way before, frog, about anyone. Not Kira, Kelly or Jordan. But there's something about Cynthia that keeps me coming back to her. She's so, unique, I can't imagine my life without her." Kermit smiled.

"You do have it bad, kid. I've never heard you talk like this before, either. You really think she's the one? The one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Peter was quiet, except for the munching on his barbeque double cheeseburger and fries. He was thinking. Kermit waited in the silence, nibbling on his steak sandwich. Peter put down the burger and suprised Kermit when, after wiping his hands on a napkin, he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal the most exquisite solitaire diamond ring Kermit Griffin had ever seen.

The ex-merc whistled in suprise, then looked at his partner's face and saw the glow.

"So, you're that far gone, huh? When are you going to ask her?"

Kermit asked. Peter smiled and put the box back in his jacket pocket. He then picked up the remains of his burger.

"Tonight." was all he said. Kermit nodded then asked,

"Have you told your father about this?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I showed him the ring last night and he gave me his blessing to go ahead. You know what else he said to me? He said, and I quote, "You are a fool if you let her get away from you, my son." unquote. Now, I have to hope she doesn't shoot me down." Kermit laughed.

"Not likely, friend, considering the way I've seen her watch you when you weren't looking. You both have it, bad, and your father is right, you are a fool if you let her get away. Good luck, kid." Peter laughed and they finished lunch, returning to their respective desks to go back to solving crimes.

After his shift, Peter jumped into his stealth and drove to the Raven. By this time, he was so well known to the doorman that he was passed in immediately. Thomas saw him and motioned him over to the bar. After pouring Peter a glass of Crown Royal, Thomas spoke.

"She's in a business meeting right now, so you need to wait, ok?" Peter nodded and sipped his drink, watching the patrons of the club. Then, he noticed that there was a band setting up on the stage. Cynthia has had bands in her club before, all good ones, and he looked forward to hearing this one, too.

He watched them and saw the tall, dark haired woman setting up the central microphone and thought she looked vaguely familiar, then, he recognized Laura Martin. That did suprise him, as Laura was a pop singer with an international following. What was she doing here? He asked Thomas. The bartender smiled.

"She and the boss have been friends for a long time and Laura comes here to try out new songs and sometimes to just get away from the grind of the road. She stays in a penthouse that Cynthia owns and lets her use rent free whenever she's in town."

Peter nodded and sat with his back against the counter, watching the activity. After another fifteen minutes, Thomas tapped his shoulder and nodded towards Cynthia's office.

"You can go in now, Peter." Peter finished his drink and walked in, closing the door behind him. When Cynthia saw him, her face lit up and Peter smiled as he hugged her, tightly. After a long, wordless kiss, they sat on the sofa, Cynthia leaning against Peter.

"I missed you." She said simply. Peter grinned.

"I noticed you got a band to come in tonight, an old friend of yours, Thomas said." Cynthia smiled.

"Yes, I met Laura back in Paris when she was first starting about eight years ago. I had a club there, too and I gave her her first gig. She was an instant hit and I helped her find a good manager and producer. Ever since, she tries to come to my place and play for at least a week, if not two. She likes to try out new material in this setting. I really think you'll like her." Peter grinned, that impish one Cynthia loved.

"I already do. I have all of her cds. She's really good, but I need to talk to you right now." He got to his feet and looked at her. Then, as she gaped at him, he went down on one knee and pulled out the velvet covered box he had shown Kermit earlier that day.

"Cynthia Moonscrim, daughter of Vlad Tepes, given everything you have told me about you, would you do me the high honor and give me the great joy of consenting to become my wife?" Cynthia looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes, then, she looked at Peter.

"Would you think differently of me if I asked for time to think about this? I mean, you haven't met my father and he hasn't met you. I need to talk about this with him and have him come here. Can you wait at least a week?" Peter smiled.

"Yes, I can wait as long as you need, but keep the ring, ok? I might lose it and that just wouldn't do. By the way, we do have my father's blessing on this." She took the box, closed it gently and put it in her safe. Then, she kissed Peter again and they went out into the club to listen to Laura and her band.

They had no idea that the next two and a half months would sorely test their love, their survival and show Peter just what she was capable of and willing to do, when necessary, especially when it came to protecting him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE AND VENGENANCE  
CHAPTER FOUR  
by  
BlackFury**

It began like any other August day at the 101st precinct. The usual controlled chaos and mayhem was at its usual low simmer, until they brought in the leader of the city's worst motorcycle gang, the Golden Demons. Peter and Kermit had been after this guy and his gang for two years for several murders and robberies. Finally, Peter's determined investigation had found a weakness and now, Gordon Kanemayer was in jail.

Captain Simms was very happy about this and took Kermit with her to see the Commissioner while Peter, Roger and  
TJ completed the paperwork. Jody was undercover and it was Mary Margaret's day off. Kelly had transfered to another precinct to avoid a conflict of interest, now that she was offically engaged to Chief Strenlich. Peter was feeling relieved and looking forward to seeing Cynthia that night. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

The first warning the cops had was Broderick's yell of "Gun!", then a shot rang out. The desk Sgt dove behind his counter and hit the emergency alarm button. Fifteen of the gang members swiftly moved and isolated the cops from each other and their radios. Peter sat at his desk quietly, mentally contacting his father, telling him what had just taken place. Caine immediately went to the Raven.

At Police Headquarters, Captain Simms was told what had happened and she looked at Kermit. The ex-merc was grim as he spoke.

"Peter's still there. They know he was the chief investigating officer and I don't think this is going to be pretty." Captain Simms shook her head and called the S.W.A.T. team.

Back at the 101, Kanemayer had been released from the holding cell and was holding a gun on Peter, the young detectives own Baretta. The gang leader forced the cop into the Captain's office as Roger, T.J. and Broderick were placed in the cells, relieved of their weapons. The rest milled about the squad room, watching through the windows for the inevitable arrival of the tatical unit. Peter was seated in the chair opposite the Captain's desk, hands handcuffed behind him. Kanemayer sat on the edge of the desk and without warning, drew back the butt of the gun and hit Peter's face with it, drawing a trickle of blood from the corner of the detective's mouth.

Peter had a shrewd idea of what was coming and was right as Kanemayer methodically began pistol whipping the helpless cop. Then, he began kicking Peter, and Kanemayer was wearing biking boots, with steel shod toes. Each kick punctured some part of Peter's body and blood spattered around the office.

He fell to the floor as Kanemayer laughed derisively but said nothing. He finally kicked Peter into a darkened corner of the office and left him to, hopefully, bleed to death. At the Raven, Cynthia looked at Caine and saw the pain on his face. She asked only one question,

"Peter?" Caine nodded, the anguish obvious on his face. The elderly shaolin spoke, his voice thick with his son's shared pain.

"The leader is beating him and Peter is unable to fight back." Cynthia was angerier than she had ever been, her eyes turning a deep, angry red. At that moment, her father, Vlad Tepes arrived from Florida to meet his future son-in-law. When he saw his daughter's face, he asked what was wrong. Upon hearing, he looked at his daughter.

"You rule here. What will you do?" Cynthia's reply shocked both men in it's intensity and underlying savagery. She looked at them, her blue eyes now deep red with the red of rage, controlled rage.

"Kill them, of course." She then summoned the Kindred.

At the 101, Peter was barely conscious, lying in a corner of the office, blood running from several places. His head throbbed resoundingly and he really didn't feel like moving much. Once in a while, Kanemayer would kick him in the side or the side of the head. and laugh.

Peter then began to detach himself from his pain, thinking about Cynthia and his father, wondering if he would ever see either of them ever again. He remembered a conversation he and Cynthia had had a few days before and he wondered if she would be forced by circumstances do what they had discussed. He lost track of time and didn't notice that it was nightime outside.

The world around him was remote and distant now. He kept his mind on the woman he loved. He felt the signet ring that Cynthia had given to him still on his hand and felt a little comforted remembering the pledge Cynthia had made to his great grandfather. Then, he slowly began to lose consciousness, from both the concussion and the blood loss, in fact, he was dangerously close to going into shock.

Kanemayer looked at the crumpled and barely breathing form in the corner and smiled, at least that cop was out of the way. He then sent three of his men to bring up the others in the holding area. He intended to kill them as well. Twenty minutes passed, however and his men did not return. Kanemayer came out of the Captain's office and barked orders. Three more went down. They did not return either. Now the leader was getting nervous. Six men had not come back. That left him with only nine men.

In the holding area, Kermit, Cynthia, Kwai Chang and Vlad were standing in the middle of six dead bodies. Cynthia had snapped their necks like so much kindling and with absolutly no emotion. She then looked at Kermit, who was suddenly afraid of her.

"Get your fellow cops out of here and tell the tatical unit to stay out. The man who did this to Peter is mine! Caine, go with Kermit, please. What I have to do now, you cannot be a part of. My father will help me now." Caine nodded reluctantly and left with the frog to take the three captive officers out of the building. Vlad looked at his daughter.

"Are you sure about this my child? You have never killed in anger, until now. Do you wish their blood?" Cynthia did not look at her father, her voice was flat, at the moment, cold and clinical but her father, who knew her so well, knew the emotions she was keeping on a very tight leash, until the right moment for her to let them loose.

"I know what I am doing. No, I do not want their blood, after what they've done, they are not worth the trouble. Are you ready? When we get to Peter, I want you to take him outside to the ambulance so Caine can get him to the hospital. His chi is extremely weak." Vlad nodded and the two vanished into mists.

Cynthia was about to have her vengenance and Vlad was worried about what it would do to his beloved daughter. He knew she loved Peter, but he had no idea about what she was willing to do to protect him. Well, Dracula was about to discover just how much his daughter had learned from him of how to use her abilities to exact revenge and it wasn't going to be pretty.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE AND VENGENANCE**

**PART FIVE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Kermit and Kwai Chang led the three officers out of the building into the back alley. Then, they slowly made their way to the end of the alley. Kermit looked at Caine, "What is she going to do?" The look on the Shaolin's face scared the hardened ex-mercenary. "What she must to save my son and the man she loves. That is all I will tell you." For some reason, Kermit was glad.**

**They finally got Broderick, TJ and Roger to the police lines and Captain Simms was relieved but Jody, who had shown up, looked around. She looked at Caine. "Where's Peter?" Caine looked at her and then Simms. "He is still inside. The leader of this gang has him seperated from the others and has beaten him, badly." **

**Simms started to turn towards the SWAT team when Caine laid a hand on her arm. "No, there are two people inside who will get Peter but, you must let them do this their way, please?" Simms looked at him for a moment then, nodded slowly.**

**Commissioner Kincaid arrived about then and seeing his son safe, grabbed him in a suprising bear hug. He then turned to Lasher, the Captain of the SWAT team. "You do not go in unless I give the command, you understand me, Lasher?" the SWAT officer nodded, bewildered but, moved away. Commissioner Kincaid smiled. "Cynthia called me earlier and told me to keep them out. We let her do this, her way and, we wait."**

**Inside, Kanemayer was ignoring his dying captive as he wondered where his men were. Then, the lights all went out and Kanemayer slammed shut the office door. Then, the screaming began, pure fear, terror and pain as Kanemayer's men had no where to run. Gordon heard the screaming, the growling noises and the ripping of flesh. **

**The police and the gathering crowd could hear it as well and Jody looked at Caine as the blood drained from her face. "What's happening?" Caine was stoic. "They are paying for what they did to Peter." Jody was horrified and then, there was silence, a silence so complete that it was even more frightening and yet, there was more.**

**Kermit looked up at the 101st and thought, 'It's not done yet, she still has Kanemayer to take care of and I have the suspicion she won't go easy on him, especially if he did what I believe he did to Peter.' He looked at the others and wondered what was going to happen next. They didn't have long to wait.**

**Locked in Captain Simms office, Gordon Kanemayer had heard the screaming, the tearing of bodies and the unmistakable growling sounds, like wolves when they attack. Then, there was the silence, so complete, so, eerie. Then, the lights came on and he looked out on a scene from the worst horror movie he had ever seen. His men were, literally, ripped apart, blood and pieces of bodies everywhere. He shook in his boots as he looked and then, without any warning, the door literally burst off the hinges and glass showered everywhere.**

**Kanemayer had dived behind the desk and when he finally looked around, he saw a dark haried woman and man crounched down near the inert form of Peter Caine. Kanemayer brandished the gun and yelled, "Hey, get away from him. I want him dead!" The woman looked at him and slowly rose to her feet. She said nothing but her eyes were blazing with the red of anger and hatred. She took a step towards Kanemayer, who backed up.**

**Cynthia never looked over her shoulder. "Father, get him out of here and to the ambulance. This fool won't stop you." Vlad nodded and scooped the unconscious detective into his arms as easily as he would an infant. Kanemayer pointed the gun but never fired as Cynthia locked eyes with him. Vlad disappeared out the door with Peter, leaving Cynthia to deal with the man who had tried to kill the man she loved.**

**Vlad made his way out of the precinct and turned the corner. Caine saw him coming and met him halfway. Vlad had already removed the handcuffs and then laid the young detective on the stretcher the paramedics had ready. When Caine and the others saw Peter, they gasped. The paramedics bundled him into the ambulance and Caine climbed in as well. Soon, they were on their way to County general. Kermit looked at Vlad. "Where's Cynthia?" Vlad stared at the precinct. "She's in there, dealing with Kanemayer." For some reason, Kermit pitied the poor gang leader.**

**In Captain Simms office, Cynthia had slapped the gun away from Kanemayer. She then grabbed him by the throat and had him against the wall, her grip like steel. Gordon looked down at her, a faint sneer on his face. "What's that dumb cop to you, lady?" Cynthia looked at him. "My fiancee." She said calmly. Then, she literally threw Kanemayer, face first, through the plate glass wall of Simms' office. He landed on what was left of one of his men and he scrambled to get away but, Cynthia caught him. She slammed him back onto Sklaney's desk and smiled evily. "You had your chance, Kanemayer now, you'll pay for what you've done." The look on her face was one of pure satisfaction.**

**Outside the precinct, Kermit was standing with Vlad, Jody and now, Mary Margaret. Then, one long, horrendous, despairing scream was heard then, total and complete silence. Vlad Tepes looked up at the window of Captain Simms' office and spoke only two words. "It's done."**

**End Part Eight**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE AND VENGENANCE**

**PART SIX**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Cynthia looked down at what was left of Gordon Kanemayer, sprawled across Sklaney's desk and then, she turned and calmly walked out of the precinct. Kermit looked up when he saw her and her father made his way to her as well. "Daughter?" He asked simply. She looked at them both and her eyes were again their normal blue. "Where's Peter?"**

**Kermit answered her. "They took him to County General." Cynthia nodded. "I need to go to him but first, I have to return to the Raven, Father, go to County, watch over Peter till I get there?" Vlad smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, my daughter, I will." He then disappeared into the night. Cynthia turned to Kermit, "Would you take me to the Raven first? There is something there I must pick up then, we can go to County."**

**Kermit nodded, "Sure." He led her to his green Corvair and the two were soon on their way. Once they arrived at the Raven, Kermit followed Cynthia into her office where she opened a safe and extracted a ring box. she looked at Kermit and suddenly smiled softly. "Peter gave me this a couple of nights ago when he asked me to marry him. I wanted to think about it and I wanted him to meet my father but, I have no doubts any longer." She removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her left hand then, she kissed it. "This will have to do until Peter is well enough to put it on me himself."**

**She looked over at Kermit, "I won't lose him, will I?" Kermit looked at her steadily. "Not if Kwai Chang and Dr Sabourn have anything to say about it now, come on, Peter needs you with him." Cynthia nodded and, after leaving her instructions with Thomas, her second, she and Kermit headed for County General and Peter.**

**At the hospital, Dr. Sabourn had been told Peter had been violently attacked but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw once she entered the Trauma room. Caine was at Peter's head, trying to ease his son's pain. Marie saw immediately that the head trauma was the worst and she looked around. "I want this patient in a medically induced coma as soon as possible." She looked at Caine and winced at the pain in his normally placid grey eyes. She laid a hand on his arm. "Right now, I need you to wait. I have to put him in a coma in order to slow the swelling of his brain. Caine, you can't help me right now, please, go wait with the others." **

**Kwai Chang nodded sadly and, after planting a kiss on his son's forehead, he slowly walked out and into the waiting area just as Cynthia and Kermit arrived. Cynthia went to Caine. "It must be bad if you're not in there with him. What is Marie doing?" By this time, Captain Simms and others from the 101st had arrived. Caine heaved a sigh and told them. Karen Simms closed her eyes briefly in pain and the others were in varying stages of shock.**

**Peter had been injured before in the line of duty but this, this was worse than when he had been thrown over a balcony rail not long after Kwai Chang's arrival in the city. Peter was listed. offically, in grave condition. Vlad had quietly entered behind his daughter as she listened to Caine telling what Marie was going to have to do. A few minutes later, Peter's stretcher was wheeled out to an elevator. Marie looked around. "He has to go to surgery now. I don't know how long we'll be up there. Caine, do you have power of attorney for your son?" Caine shook his head and Cynthia stepped up. "I do, Doctor, I'm Peter's fiancee and I brought the paperwork he signed a week ago."**

**She handed the sheaf to Marie who looked it over quickly. "All right. I just wanted to make sure that, if anything does go wrong, we're prepared." She turned as they all disappeared into the elevator. Cynthia stood there long after the others had drifted back into the waiting room, except for Vlad, who stayed with her. "I can't lose him, not now, not after..." Vlad nodded. "I understand, daughter. Come, you must sit. Caine needs you too, you know." Cynthia looked up at her father and nodded and then walked over to Caine and sat beside him. She took his hand in hers and Caine managed a weak smile as he looked across at her.**

**He looked down and saw the ring on her left hand. "So, you said yes to him?" Cynthia smiled sadly, "Yes, but, he doesn't know that yet. Caine, we can't lose him, I can't lose him, not now!" Caine clasped his other hand over their joined ones. "We will not, daughter. He will come back to us." She nodded and looked away, biting her lip in anxiety, hoping she wouldn't have to carry out a promise she had made to Peter the last time they were together.**

**She hadn't told anyone about it, not her father, Not Kwai Chang Caine, no one. She wouldn't. It was between her and Peter. She let her mind drift back to that last night they were together in her suite at the Raven. She was curled against Peter in their large bed, and he had been unusually quiet, especially for him.**

**Cynthia turned and looked up at him. "Peter, what is it? Why are you so quiet?" He had smiled and kissed her forehead then, threw off the covers and, putting on the velvet robe she had given him for his birthday, had walked over to the table and sat down. She pulled on her deep blue silk one and went to him. "Peter?" He looked up and, taking her hand, pulled her into his lap. "I was thinking about something you said the other day, remember when you told me about your friend in Toronto that turned his partner on the force when she was mortally wounded in that shootout and the ambulance wasn't going to arrive in time to save her?" **

**Cynthis nodded. "Yes, I remember." Peter smiled. "Cynthia, if something should happen to me at work and there is no other way to save me would you?" Cynthia looked at him. "Would that be what you want, Peter? To become as the others of my kind that you have met here? To be like my father?" Peter pulled her closer to him. "My love, to stay with you, I'd do anything, even become a vampire. Would you do that for me?" Cynthia's throat tightened but, she looked into Peter's hazel eyes. "If there were no other option, my darling, then yes, I would."**

**Peter whispered, "Thank you." and kissed her deeply. Soon, they were back in bed and they never mentioned the subject again. Cynthia now stood at the window, looking out on the still night dark sky when she felt her father's arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about, child?" He asked her. She looked up at him. "Something Peter asked me about a couple of months ago. He asked me if the circumstances warrented it, would I ever bring him across, like Nick did up in Toronto when his partner was beyond mortal help after that gang shootout." Vlad was suprised. "What did you tell him?" Cynthia smiled sadly. "I told him that if we ran out of options, then I would but, I'm giving Marie and Kwai Chang all the time they need. I don't wish that existence on anyone, especially Peter."**

**Vlad smiled and nodded. "I understand, my daughter. Have faith, Caine and Marie will see to Peter. He is strong and love will keep him alive. I have to go, dawn will soon break. I'll be at the Raven." Cynthia nodded. "I understand, father. I'm so glad you're here." He kissed her forehead gently, "As am I daughter, as am I." He stopped to speak to Caine briefly then, he returned to the Raven before the sun arose in the eastern sky.**

**End Part Six**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAITING**

**PART ONE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**It had been six days since Peter Caine had been brought into County General after his severe beating at the hands of the now deceased Gordon Kanemayer. After the surgery to relieve the swelling of his brain, and to take care of his other, numerous injuries, he had been moved to the intensive care unit where only family could visit. Cynthia refused to leave Peter's side and no one, not Kwai Chang, not Annie or Paul could change her mind.**

**Out in the waiting area, Kermit, Mary Margaret, Jody and Blake were standing around. When Paul came in he went over to Kermit. He drew his friend away from the others. "Kermit, what did she do to Kanemayer?" Kermit looked at him. "I don't know, I didn't see him after Cynthia came out of the precinct and I came straight here after taking her by the Raven. You'll have to ask Simms or Nicky Elder but, from what I know about Cynthia, Kanemayer lived just long enough to regret what he did to Peter. Paul, she scares me when she's angry."**

**Paul's eyes widened, Cynthia scared Kermit? It might be worth his while to get to know this woman that Peter was engaged to marry. He looked through the large window into Peter's room and saw her sitting there, holding Peter's limp hand in hers, softly talking to him. She was obviously in love with Peter and that was good.**

**Cynthia talked softly to Peter, trying to avoid touching the bandages that seemed to wrap him like an egyptian mummy. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself but, she was scared. Dr Sabourn had told her and Caine that Peter had massive internal injuries from Kanemayer's savage beating of the young detective and the head injuries were very bad as well, in fact, Marie had looked at them all and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Cynthia, Caine, Paul, the head injuries were so severe that we removed part of his skull to relieve the swelling. The piece we removed we sewed under the skin of his abdomen to keep the bone viable until we can replace it but, frankly, I honestly don't know if Peter will ever wake up from this. I'm so sorry. We'll do all that we can."**

**Cynthia had looked at her. "Call in any specialist you deem necessary and don't worry about the expense. What Peter's insurance won't pay for, I will. The only thing that matters now is getting him well again. Would you think he would be better taken care of in a private clinic? I have a friend who runs one and he's a neuro-specialist, Dr. Richard Thurston." Marie Sabourn nodded. "He's the best in the world in these types of injuries. Yes, Peter could get the round the clock care there we cannot give him here." **

**Cynthia nodded and, walking out onto the hospital terrace, pulled out her cell. Twenty minutes later, she walked back in and looked at the others. "As soon as Peter can be moved, Richard will take him." She looked at Paul and Annie and smiled, "Don't worry, the clinic is here in Carlsburg so all of you will be able to visit him." She had then returned to Peter's side. Paul looked over at Kermit who nodded slightly and took off for the precinct. **

**Once he got there, he told the others about Peter's condition and then shut himself in his office. When he emerged three hours later, he was slightly in awe of Dr Richard Thurston. The man's record was impressive, to say the least and his skills were undeniable. He knew Peter was now in safe hands. Kermit headed back to County General only to find everyone agitated and Caine with his arms around Cynthia. **

**He walked over to Paul who was embracing Annie. "What happened?" Paul looked at him, his eyes bleak. "Peter began convulsing, violently and he's back in surgery. Dr. Thurston arrived thirty minutes before and he's up there with Peter. All we can do now is wait."**

**Kermit nodded and walked over to the window and just stared out over the city skyline. They couldn't lose Peter, not now, not this way. Cynthia looked at Caine. "He won't die, will he?" Caine half smiled. "We will do all that we can to stop that from happening, daughter. Our love can keep him with us." Cynthia nodded and looked up. "God, I've never asked you for anything in my entire life but, I want Peter to live, please. I need him. He's part of me, I don't think I can live without him, please?"**

**All they could do now was wait but then, they had been through this before. Cynthia didn't think she could survive losing another man she loved and Peter wasn't just any other man. He was her other half, her completeness. He was the one she had been looking for all of her life and she'd be dammned if she lost him now.**

**End Part One**


	10. Chapter 10

**WAITING**

**PART TWO**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter had been moved to the Thruston Clinic three weeks ago and, as usual, Cynthia had not left his side. Her bartender, Thomas, was running the Raven right now. She sat by Peter's bed, taking to him about whatever was happening in the city at the time. He was still wrapped in bandages but, the injuries to his body were healing. He was still in a medically induced coma as well and Richead was candid with her and Kwai Chang Caine.**

**He looked at them both. "Frankly, I don't know when we can bring him around. The swelling in his brain is going down, slowly and I won't even think about bringing him around till it's almost completely back to it's normal size. Once that happens, I'll put the piece of his skull back where it belongs. Then, we'll just have to wait and see." he patted Cynthia on the shoulder and left the room.**

**She turned to look at Caine then, she went to Peter's side. She took the limp hand in hers as she sat on the side of the bed. "That was Dr. Thruston, Peter. It's going to take some more time but, I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you if I have to. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Kermit said that he'll be your best man at the wedding and your Father has agreed to marry us, either at the Kwoon or City Hall, whichever you prefer."**

**Caine watched from near the door as she continued to talk to his son, making their wedding plans. After a few minutes, her quietly left the room. Once he was gone, she stopped talking and looked down at the unconscious form in the bed. "Peter, I know what we talked about but, I can't bring myself to do it, I just can't. I know what Nick did but..." Her voice trailed off as she held her face in her hands.**

**She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her father, Vlad, whom the world knew as "Micheal Lowenstein". He pulled his daughter into his arms and stroked her hair. "He will come back to you, child. If anyone can save him, it's Richard. I know his talents and skills. Peter is in the best hands possible." He drew back to look at her, a frown of concern creasing his brow. "How long has it been since you slept or had anything to eat?"**

**Cynthia managed a wan smile. "I slept last night and Richard's wife, Evaine, made sure I had supper last night and breakfast this morning so, I'm all right in that department. I'm just so..." Her voice trailed off again and she buried her face in her father's shoulder, her whole body shaking. Vlad smiled, "I know you had food child but, because you are my daughter, you must also consume a certain amount of blood each day as well."**

**Cynthia walked back to Peter's side. "Richard knows what I am, Father. He gave me one of the pouches that he had stored in the fridge. I'll be ok, as long as Peter wakes up." She looked down and stroked the soft, sandy brown hair, longing to see those mischevious hazel eyes open and light up on seeing her. **

**Vlad watched his daughter, more concerned about her than he would ever admit, especially to her. She had lost men she loved before but, he knew that somehow, what she and Peter had was vastly different from her other relationships. If she lost Peter, Vlad was very afraid that he would lose her, forever. All they could do now was wait.**

**End Part Two**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**WAITING**

**PART TWELVE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Another month had passed and Peter was still in the medically induced coma from his head injuries. Cynthia was giving Peter his bath as she continued to talk to him about their wedding plans. She had to, either that or give up completely and that was something she had no intention of ever doing. Peter was coming back to her, she knew that.**

**She chuckled, "It seems that there's a competition on to see who I will choose for my Maid of Honor. Mary Margaret helps me get what I need while I'm here, Jody comes in everyday to check up on you, even Captain Simms comes, when her duties let her. You have some very good friends and colleagues, my love. They all come by to see about you. They all miss you, Peter."**

**Standing in the doorway quietly, so as to not attract attention, was Captain Karen Simms. She listened as Cynthia continued to talk, not knowing that, with her heightened senses, Cynthia knew someone was there. "Peter, my love," she said, her voice beginning to break, "You have to wake up soon, darling, I really need you. I don't know how much more I can take." She finished his bath and turned around, "Captain, I didn't know you were there."**

**Karen Simms smiled, "I didn't want to interrupt you. Has Dr Thurston given you any indication as to when he can begin waking Peter up?" Cynthia shook her raven head as she stroked Peter's hair, longing for those hazel eyes to open. "No, not yet but then, he hasn't been in here today, they had an emergency case come in about an hour ago. He'll be in here when he can. You finally had some free time?"**

**Simms nodded, "Yeah but, I have to meet with the Comissioner around seven. He always asks me about Peter, too. He's grateful to you for rescuing TJ that night. He wants you to know that he's thinking about Peter, too." Cynthia nodded, "Tell him thank you for me. As soon as Peter wakes, I'll call the precinct." Karen smiled, "I know you will. Where's Caine?" **

**Cynthia smiled softly, "He's at his kwoon. Peter wouldn't want him to abandon his patients and, since I'm here, Caine comes in the evenings to talk to Peter and we do Peter's physical therapy together to keep Peter's muscles functioning until he can wake up." Simms nodded, squeezed Cynthia's shoulder and left, unable to look at her best detective lying there.**

**After she left, Cynthia walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Peter's still limp hand in hers. "You hear that, love? They all miss you and the precinct just isn't the same without you. I'm not the same without you." She leaned down until her head rested against Peter's and she had closed her eyes when she felt something, a faint pressure on her hand.**

**She sat up abruptly and looked at Peter, then at his left hand in hers, "Peter, was that you?" Her answer was another faint squeeze on her hand. Without getting up, she called, "Dr Thruston, I think you need to come in here, now." **

**She looked at the figure in the bed and swore that she saw a faint smile, she hoped she was right.**

**Dr Thruston and his wife, Evaine, who was also his chief nurse, came into the room and Cynthia told him what had happened. Richard listened to Peter's heart and checked the eye movements and smiled. He looked at Cynthia just as Caine walked into the room, looking worried, "Is something wrong with Peter?" He asked. **

**Richard smiled again, "No, Master Caine in fact, It's time to start waking Peter up. He's trying to on his own but the medication is strong. We'll slowly start reducing the amount. It will take time but, I believe now that Peter will make a full recovery." Cynthia felt Caine's arms encircle her shoulders and she turned to see the smile on his face. Richard looked at them. "Continue his therapy, when you hear him complaining, let me know, ok?" His grin was positively mischevious.**

**Cynthia smiled, "Don't worry, Doctor, we will, I promise you." Richard nodded as he and Evaine left the room, leaving Cynthia and her future father-in-law to wordlessly marvel at Peter's determination to live.**

**End Part Twelve**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**WAITING**

**PART FOUR**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**The next day, Dr. Thurston had begun reducing the medication that had kept Peter in a coma. According to the CAT scan Richard did that night, the swelling in Peter's brain was reduced and his brain was almost back to normal size. One thing that still worried the Dr, Cynthia and Kwai Chang, was the possibility of brain damage.**

**It really didn't matter to Cynthia, she loved Peter anyway and that would never change but, it would matter to Peter since he definitely wanted to continue his career as a police detective. Kanemayer had made it a point to continually beat Peter around the head and shoulders while holding him in the Captain's office and that had all of them concerned.**

**About a week after the medication had been reduced to almost none, Cynthia and Caine were doing Peter's physical therapy, Caine working on his son's legs with herbal messages and flexing exercises to keep the blood flowing and Cynthis doing the same thing with Peter's arms.**

**They had been at it for about an hour when Cynthia heard something, a faint, "Hey beautiful, where have you been all of my life?" She stopped, looked down and saw the most beautiful hazel eyes looking up at her, with a faint twinkle in them. Peter was actually smiling up at her. "Dr Thruston!" She yelled. **

**The good doctor came running in and looked at his patient. "Well, Peter, welcome back. We were beginning to think you had finally decided to catch up on all the sleep you miss all these years being a cop." Peter grimiced, "Throat dry." He managed to say and Cynthia put a couple of ice chips in his mouth. "Slowly, love," she said, "Being on oxygen for awhile dried out your throat. We're here, me and your father."**

**Peter's eyes looked around, "Pop?" He asked. This time, Caine didn't complain as he came to the side of the bed and took Peter's hand in his, smoothing the silky hair. "I am here, my son, where I have always been." Peter could see the tears of relief coming down Caine's face. **

**Peter smiled softly, "Pop, ...don't...cry. I'm...ok." He managed to croak out. Thruston smiled, "Yes, you are Peter but, it will be awile before you leave here." Peter looked up at Caine, "How...long?" He asked. Caine looked at Cynthia. She nodded and came up on the other side of the bed and looked down at the man she loved.**

**"Peter, it's been almost two months since Kanemayer beat you up. You spent a week at County in ICU then, We had you moved here. Richard is a neuro-specialist. You've been in a medically induced coma because your brain swelled after the beating." Peter nodded to show that he understood and then, his voice, still raspy, said, "Trial...on hold?" **

**Cynthia looked at Caine and Richard. The two men left to confer quietly outside. Cynthia took Peter's hand and sat on the edge of the bed. Now she would find out just how much Peter loved her. She knew he probably wouldn't approve of what she had done however, she wasn't going to lie to him either. He had to know the truth about what she had done to Gordon Kanemayer and his gang.**

**End Part Four**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**RECOVERY**

**PART FOURTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Cynthia looked at Peter, his head still wrapped in bandages since Richard had replaced the piece of the young man's skull that had been removed when the brain first started swelling. "Peter, there won't be any trial for Kanemayer and his men. They're all dead." Peter's eyes widened a little then, they narrowed and he looked at her. "You?" He asked simply. She nodded, "Yes, Peter. I swore that I would never lie to you, remember?" Peter nodded, "I...remember." He said haltingly.**

**Cynthia gave him a few more ice chips and looked at him. "I knew the minute Kanemayer took over the precinct, I heard you. My father had just arrived from Florida. He, your father, myself and Kermit got into the basement of the precinct and freed Broderick and the others. I had your father and Kermit take them out. Kanemayer sent some of his men down there to get them, he was going to kill all of you. I couldn't let that happen."**

**Suddenly, Peter was afraid, not of her but, for her. "Tell...me...my...love." He got out. She sighed. "I broke their necks, Peter, just that simply." Quietly, she told him what her and her father had done to the rest of Kanemayer's gang, taking out the lights and, after shifting to their wolf forms, they had ripped the remaining men apart. Her voice was contemptous, "Big, brave Kanemayer locked himself in the Captain's office while you were lying in the corner, slowly bleeding to death." She smiled, a feral smile that, strangely enough, reminded the young detective of Kermit Griffin on his worst day.**

**"Cynthia, ...what... did... you... do... to... him?" He asked in a still raspy voice. Cynthia sighed and continued, "After getting into Simms' office, I had my father take you out to the ambulance. Let's just say that Kanemayer lived just long enough to regret hurting you." Peter clasped her hand. "Tell me all of it," he said, his voice getting stronger. She looked at him. "Peter, I cut him open, alive and let him die. I watched him and fed off of his fear and terror but, I don't regret it. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you that way."**

**Peter looked into her eyes and saw that she meant it, she loved him that much. He pulled her down so he could hold her. "I know, Cynthia, I know." Now, he stroked her black hair. "I love you, no matter what. I told you that I would. Kanemayer was dangerous, he had killed before. At least you save the city the price of a trial and lifetime imprisonment. It's ok."**

**Cynthia smiled and she raised up to look into his face. "All that matters now is for you to get better, ok? Then, you get to meet my Dad. He's stayed with me at the Raven the whole time. Annie and Paul were here too so, I have a lot of people to call." Peter grinned, "And, if I know doctors, Richard needs to give me the once over." Cynthia nodded.**

**"I know your father will assist him so, I'll go make those calls then, I'll be back." **

**She leaned down to kiss him and was suprised when, as she tried to pull back, Peter's arms tightened around her, "Oh no, you don't," he whispered, "You're not getting away that fast, my love." His kiss was passionate and his hands began caressing her eagerly. "Peter," she whispered ,"later, my love, you're not quite that strong yet. I'll come back, you have my word, my love." **

**Peter reluctantly let her go with a low, playful growl of, "You'd better." Cynthia smiled, "I never break my promises, love, you know that." Peter smiled back, "I know, now, go, get those calls done." She nodded and left the room to find Caine and Richard talking. "You two can go in now. I have some phone calls to make that, I'll be back." The two men nodded and went into the room.**

**Cynthia headed for the small balcony that was across the hall from Peter's room and pulled out her cell. This was goiug to be the best series of calls she had ever made in her life. She had the man she loved back with her.**

**End Part Fourteen**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**RECOVERY**

**PART FIFTEEN**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Cynthia punched in a number on her cell and waited for her party to answer. In the newly remolded 101st, Kermit was in his office trying to work but, his mind kept going back to what had happened, wondering if anything would have happened differently if he had been here. Then, his cell beeped and he flipped it open. "Griffin." He said in a gruff voice.**

**Cynthia smiled, she could tell how the ex-mercenary was feeling. "Kermit, it's Cynthia." Griffin's ears perked up, "How's Peter?" He asked, "Has anything changed?" He could hear Cynthia's smile. "Kermit, he's awake and talking to me again. He's back. I have him back with me, Kermit." A warm feeling rose inside the usually dour ex mercenary. He was happy to hear that news. "That's good to know, Cynthia. Does he...does he have any brain damage?" He asked hesitantly. **

**Cynthia's grin was even wider. "I don't think so but, Richard and Kwai Chang are checking him over now. Kermit, He's all right, he's all right." Kermit actually smiled, something few people would believe that he ever did. "I'll tell the others. Keep me up to date on him, ok?" Cynthia nodded to herself. "Of course I will after all, you are going to be Peter's best man at our wedding, you know." With that, she hung up, leaving Kermit somewhat bemused as he entered the bull pen to tell the others.**

**Cynthia looked back at the door to Peter's room as Richard came out. She knew Kwai Chang was spending time with his son. "Well, Richard?" She asked. Thurston smiled, his red hair somewhat ruffled. "Cynthia, Peter's going to make a full and complete recovery. There is no brain damage." She was so relieved that she hugged Richard. "Thank you." She mummured.**

**"I can't take all of the credit," Richard said as he returned her hug. "That is one very determined young man in there. By all rights and purposes, he should have been dead when he got to the hospital." He stepped back and looked into Cynthia's normal blue eyes. "However, I think I know why he held on for so long. He really loves you."**

**Cynthia nodded, "I know, and I love him." Richard nodded and walked off to see another patient. Cynthia went back into Peter's room to see Kwai Chang sitting next to the bed, holding Peter's hand in his. Cynthia came up on the other side and Peter's face lit up when he saw her. "Did Richard tell you?" He asked. She smiled, "Yes, my love, he did. I'll tell Kermit later." She took his hand and smiled. "Peter, how about you and I get married here, now? Your father can marry us and Richard and his wife Evaine can be our witnesses. We can have the big shindig later, if you like. But, I want to marry you, now."**

**Peter thought about it and looked at his father. "Would you?" He asked. Caine nodded, "I would be honored my son. But, shouldn't two of your colleagues be here?" Peter nodded, "Yean, MM and Kermit will be rather angry if we don't let them in on this." Cynthia smiled, **

**"I'll call Kermit, he can bring MM with him." She pulled out her cell and hung up after a few moments. **

**"They're on their way so, we'll wait till they get here." Caine and the others left them alone to talk as Kwai Chang prepared for the small ceremony.**

**Peter looked up at the woman he loved and smiled. He then pulled her to him and she sat on the bed. "Do you remember what we talked about a week before I went back to the precinct?" He asked her. Cynthia's eyes shadowed as she nodded. "I remember. I thought about it when you were in the hospital, before we moved you here. I don't know if I could have done it, my love." Peter looked up at her and caressed her face, "Yes, you could have, if you had to. I would have insisted on it. I never want to be parted from you, I love you, Cynthia, forever."**

**She smiled, "I know, Peter. If you had insisted on it, and there had been no hope then, yes, I would have brought you across but now, I don't have to and, hopefully, I never will. Now, after all of this excitement, you need to rest. I'll call Kermit and let him know what's going on. I won't be far away, I promise." Peter smiled, "You'd better not go away." He settled to sleep and Cynthia called Kermit, telling him what had happened and what Doctor Thurston said.**

**End Part Fifteen**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**RECOVERY**

**PART THREE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Cynthia returned to Peter's bedside after talking to Kermit and Captain Simms. Peter was sleeping peacefully when Cynthia felt a presence and looked. Her father, Vlad had come into the room and walked to his daughter, smiling. "Caine told me, my child. You have him back."**

**Cynthia nodded. "Yes, when Peter awakens, Caine has agreed to marry us now. We'll have the big wedding at the Raven later but tonight, I want to be sure he's here with me, forever. You will stay?" Her voice was hopeful. Vlad chuckled. "Of course, who else could give you away?" Cynthis smiled as she smoothed the hair back from Peter's forehead. "I know, Father. I'm so glad you're here."**

**They stayed there until Peter awoke and looked up at them. His eyes blinked as he focused. "Cynthia?" He was looking at the tall, dark haired man beside her and then, slowly nodded. "You're Cynthia's father, right?" Vlad nodded, "Yes, she has told you about me?" Peter smiled, "Yes, she has and I know your real name, Mr. Lowenstein." Vlad chuckled. "Very discreet, young man. Cynthia, I like this one." She looked over at him, a dimpled smile on her face. "I was hoping that you would."**

**Just then, Caine walked in, followed by Kermit and Mary Margaret, who had to have broken just about every land speed record to get to the clinic. Caine walked to the bed and looked down at his son. "If you are up to it, we are ready to begin the cermony. Peter nodded and Kermit helped him sit up straighter in the bed. "Don't worry, kid," he said quietly, "I have the rings right here with me." Peter chuckled, "I knew you would, frog." Mary Margaret had a small sheaf of flowers in her hand which she handed to Cynthia.**

**Richard and his wife came in and then, Kwai Chang Caine joined his son, Peter Mathew Caine, to Cynthia Ariana Moonscrim and they became husband and wife. After the ceremony was finished, everyone congratulated the new couple and one by one, left the room. Once the last person was gone, Cynthia looked at Peter, who held out a hand to her. She smiled as she walked to the bed and took his hand in hers. He tugged till she laid down on the bed beside him.**

**Peter wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her. "You're all mine now, love. I'm never letting you go." Cynthia grinned, "Same thing here, love, I worked too long and too hard to keep you with me to let you go now. I'm just so relieved that you stayed." Peter smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand. "I'll always stay with you, my wife, always." Cynthia smiled as Peter laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep, his arms securely locked around her waist.**

**Cynthia stroked the sandy hair and kissed Peter's forehead as he slept. "I'll always be here for you, too, my love, more than you'll ever know. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. I love you, Peter Caine and I always will. Rest my love, you're safe now." Soon, she was also asleep beside the love of her life. She had already killed to protect him once and she'd do it again, if given the provacation. Peter Caine had acquired an unusual guardian angel, one who would stop at nothing to protect the man she loved, nothing.**

**Finis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**LIFE TOGETHER**

**PART ONE**

**by**

**BlackFury**

**It had been three months since Peter Caine had been released from the Thruston clinic to finish his recovery at home from the savage beating he had endured from the now deceased Gordon Kanemayer. Doctor Thruston had told him it would be almost a full year before he could go back to full time work as a Homicide detective for the 101st precinct. That galled him but, once he had come home to the Raven, he realized the doctor had been right.**

**Peter was still very weak and now, was stretched out on the sofa in his wife, Cynthia's office at the club. Peter smiled as he watched her pouring over the account books for the month. They had married in his room at the clinic two weeks after he had come out of his coma. Three days ago, they had thrown the 'offical' wedding at the Raven, attended by the 101st, the entire Blaisdell clan and, Cynthia's father. **

**The world in general knew him as 'Micheal Lowenstein'. Very few knew that he was actually Vlad Tepes or, Count Dracula. He had come up from his home in Florida the day before Peter's beating and had stayed by his daughter's side the entire time Peter had been hospitalized. Three days ago, he gave his daughter in marriage to the man she loved. Peter thought back as he closed his eyes.**

**FLASHBACK THREE DAYS BEFORE-**

**Peter was in the unused office with his father, Kwai Chang Caine and, his best man, Detective Kermit Griffin. Kermit had helped Peter into his tux and was now straightening the younger man's tie. Caine smiled, he was going to perform the ceremony. Peter looked at Kermit, "I need a chair." Caine scooted one behind Peter and the young man sank down gratefully. He looked up at his father. "How much longer am I going to be like this?"**

**Caine laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will take time, my son. Richard told you that before you came home. Every day, as you do more, your muscles grow stronger. I know it is a slow process, Peter." Peter grinned ruefully, "Yeah, and I've never moved slowly throughout my life, have I?" Caine smiled and Kermit nodded. "I know how you feel, kid, One time, after a firefight, I was confined to a bed for an entire year. Took almost that long for me to be able to stand up again, little alone walk. You'll do fine, Peter."**

**The younger man looked up at his best friend. "I just want to be able to stand through my own wedding." Caine was thoughtful then, he looked at Kermit then, back at Peter. "My son, there is a way. Are you sure you want this? Kermit and I can share our chis with you but, once withdrawn, you will be even weaker for a few days."**

**Peter looked at them both, "Please? I can tolerate the recovery period but, I will not disappoint Cynthia on the most important day of our lives." Caine nodded and, a few minutes later, Peter walked into the main room at the Raven, which had been decorated for the wedding. The others watched as he walked, a little wobbly but, without assistance, to the stage area, where the Shaolin altar had been placed.**

**In her office, Cynthia was been attended by Mary Margaret Sklaney and Diane Blaisdell, Paul and Annie's only child together. Cynthia's dress was a deep sapphire blue, with a short train. Her hair was arranged on her head and her bouquet of flowers were deep red roses. Peter's eye widened, she was beautiful, as he had always known but today, she almost took his breath away. She walked towards him on her father, Micheal's, arm, his own face glowing with love and pride for his only biological child.**

**They then stood in front of Kwai Chang Caine and taken their vows to love, honor and cherish. Then, Caine had pronounced them husband and wife. The kiss was lingering and honey sweet and then, the reception began. It was deliberately kept low key because of Peter's continuing recovery but, he did have his first dance with his bride. After that, Cynthia insisted he sit down at the table. Kermit made the traditional best man's toast and, true to form, was a man of few words. Cynthia kept her eyes on Peter throughout the reception. He did fine and finally, everyone had left and they had their time alone.**

**END FLASHBACK-**

**Peter was suddenly drawn back into the present when he heard an exasperated snort from his wife as she continued to work on the monthly accounts for the club. "You ok, love?" Cynthia looked over at him with a wry smile, "I'm ok, it's these dratted merchants again. I ordered three cases of bleu cheese and they only sent two. That's ok, I'll handle it. Are you feeling better?" Peter nodded, "Yes, I think so. I just want to get back to work."**

**Cynthia smiled at him, "You know what Richard said, love. It would be at least a year before you could go back to the precinct but, I talked to Captain Simms at the reception and, she said that she'd let Kermit bring you a couple of case files they're working on so you can help there but, no full duty till late next year, ok?" Peter nodded. "I know but, waiting is so hard. I like the idea of Kermit bringing those over. Thanks." He smiled at her.**

**Cynthia nodded and looked at the clock. "Almost time to open, you want the corner booth again where you can watch everything?" Peter nodded. She helped him to his feet and to the corner table. There, he could keep an eye on things for her during the night. She also knew that he liked being back in the thick of things, even if he couldn't break up any of the fights that sometimes happened but, that usually wasn't a problem. One look from Cynthia's eyes was usually sufficent to stop any fight or argument and if that didn't work, Peter knew that she had 'other' methods to keep the peace.**

**End Part One**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**LIFE TOGETHER**

**PART TWO **

**by**

**BlackFury**

**Peter sat at the table with his drink as the clientile filed in for the night. He always loved watching them. There were the regulars, most of whom he now knew and, there was the usual sprinkling of the curious, the wanna-bes and the ones Peter usually kept an eye on, the ones who were, sometimes, too quiet. They usually ended up being the troublemakers. As Peter was going over all of this, a hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked up into the familiar face of Kermit Griffin. Peter's face lit up, "Hey, Frog, nice to see you again. Have a seat." He smiled as the detective sat down. Peter's eyebrows rose, "You alone tonight?"**

**Kermit removed his ever present green shades and Peter saw the tiredness in his expressive blue eyes. He then rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Yeah, it's been a long day, kid. Karen had a late meeting with the Police Commission and some of the others are still at the office. I wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing. Getting your strength back?" Peter smiled as one of the waitress set Kermit's favorite drink in front of him, a Scotch, neat. He then looked at his friend, "A little at a time. Once in awhile, I need help moving long distances but, sometimes, I can move short distances on my own, as long as I have something to hang onto, not quite ready to solo just yet." **

**Peter took a sip of his Crown Royal and then looked at Kermit. "It's flustrating, Kermit. I know that the Doctor said it would take time but, I didn't think..." His voice trailed off. Kermit looked at him with understanding on his rugged face. "I know the feeling, kid. One mission I came home from, about a year before Paul and Annie fostered you, I came back in pretty bad shape. I wasn't able to get out of that dratted hospital bed for an entire year and then, spent almost another year learning to walk again. You'll make it, Peter. You have all of us, the 101st, me, Karen, your dad, Cynthia, Paul and Annie, we're all here for you, you know that."**

**Peter grinned, "I know, Kermit. Pop helps me with my physical therapy and some of his herbal salves work better than the medications the doctor gave me. He tells me about his patients and the people he helps and I've been thinking about something. I have already discussed it with Cynthia and she'll go along if I want to do this." Kermit's eyebrows lifted, "What's up?" Peter heaved a deep sigh. His hazel eyes lifted and caught Kermit's blue ones. "I think it's time to change paths in my life. It's time to leave the 101st." **

**Kermit sat up a little straighter. "You mean, become Shaolin?" Peter nodded. "Yes, Kermit. I think that what happened with Kanemayer was a very loud wake-up call. It's time for me to get out and do what I was destined to do, follow in my father's and family line's footsteps. I mean," he looked at his covered forearms. "I took the brands long before I met Cynthia but, it felt right going back to the 101st but now, everything has changed, Kermit. It doesn't 'feel' right any longer. I feel out of place at the precinct now. It's time. I'm writing my resignation tonight. Would you give it to Karen for me?" **

**Kermit looked at his friend, partner and 'brother'. There was a peace and serenity about Peter that hadn't been there in a very long time. The tall ex-mercenary slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, if that's what you really want, I'll take it to her." He picked up his Scotch and finished it off. "I had better get back to the precinct, I have my computer working on another encrypted code." Peter nodded and gestured to Thomas, behind the bar. Cynthia's second brought over a sealed envelope and handed it to Peter with a nod, returning to his position. Peter handed it to Kermit, "Thanks, my friend."**

**Kermit tucked the envelope into his breast pocket and nodded. "Take care, Kid. Tell that beautiful wife of yours hello for me, ok?" Peter nodded and watched Kermit stride out the door. Peter sipped his Crown Royal, watching the damcers on the floor when he felt Cynthia slide into the seat beside him. He turned and kissed her cheek, "Hello, love." Cynthia smiled at him, "You ok?" Peter nodded. "Kermit was just here. He's taking my resignation from the force to the Captain. It's time." Cynthia nodded, "I told you, what ever you decide, I'm with you. How are you going to tell Paul?" Peter smiled, "I think he'll understand. He was more frightened by what Kanemayer did to me than anyone else, with the possible exception of you, my love."**

**Cynthia grinned and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "You're probably right. I'm sure he will understand, and your father?" Her sapphire blue eyes were twinkling. Peter chuckled, "Pop will be over the moon, he just won't show it to anyone, you know that." Cynthia smiled, "I know but, I'll tell you one thing, I know that your great-grandfather would be very proud of you." Peter looked at her. "Not now but, later, when we have more time, would you tell me about him?" Cynthia nodded, "Of course I will, love. I'll tell you everything I remember about him." Peter nodded.**

**Cynthia kissed his cheek and got to her feet to circulate among the customers. Those that knew Peter dropped by his table to talk to him, ask how he was doing and express their gratitude that he was still with them. He smiled to himself as he watched them, wondering how many others in the city of Carlsburg had even a clue as to who and what was walking among them. He leaned back, watching his beloved wife and profoundly grateful to have found her when he did.**

**End Part Two**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE CAINE-MOONSCRIM CHRONICLES**

**LIFE TOGETHER**

**PART THREE**

**by**

**BlackFury **

**That morning, Kermit was already in his office, tapping away on his keyboard when he heard Captain Simms go into her office. he stopped, took a deep breath and slowly, let it out then, he got to his feet and went to his Captain's office. he tapped on the door frame. **

**"Come in." She said as she was going through her files. She looked up as the door opened. "Kermit, what's going on, did you see Peter last night?"**

**Kermit sat down and nodded. "Yeah, I did and, he asked me to give you this." He pulled the envelope out of his breast pocket and passed it across the desk to Karen. She raised an eyebrow, slit open the envelope and pulled out the sheet inside. She looked it over and then directed a sharp look Kermit's way.**

**"Did you know what this says?" she asked crisply.**

**Kermit smiled a little, "Yeah, he told me what it was but, I didn't read it. he said it no longer 'felt right' to be doing this any more." He sat back and watched Karen's reaction. She slowly nodded as she digested both Peter's letter and Kermit's statement.**

**"So," she said quietly, "He's decided it's time to be Shaolin full time?" Kermit nodded silently. Karen Simms smiled sadly. "Well," she put the letter in her desk, "We'll be sorry to lose him." **

**Kermit sat there, thinking and then looked across the desk. **

**"I had an idea, Captain. If you agree with it, I'll bring it up to Peter when I see him tonight." Simms sat back and gestured for him to continue.**

**"How about hiring Peter as a consultant to the precinct, seeing as he knows the neighborhood, knows our procedures and, the people there know and trust him. What do you think?" Simms closed her eyes for a moment, and then, looked at Kermit and nodded.**

**"You have my permission, Kermit. I like the idea, especially if it keeps Peter with us." Kermit nodded, got to his feet and went back to his office. **

**At the Raven, Cynthia was helping Peter as he slowly regained his strength. They were in the workout room, Peter sitting on the weight bench. He had reached the point to where he was able to bench press one hundred and ten pounds and was getting stronger. He was now able to walk without assistance and was relearning Kung-Fu from his father. **

**Peter took a long swig from his water bottle and looked at his wife, who was, at that moment, doing leg raises on another machine. She finished and looked at her husband.**

**"Your father said he'd be here around four. You up to it?" Peter smiled.**

**"Yeah, it's not so much relearning as getting my body to do what my mind remembers." He stopped and looked at Cynthia, his hazel eyes troubled. She walked over and crouched in front of him.**

**"Peter? What is it, my love?" Peter looked at her.**

**"It's about my resignation from the force. You think I did the right thing?" Cynthia smiled as she laid a hand on his arm. **

**"Peter, how do you feel about it?" Peter was silent as he went back over everything he had said and done. Then, he looked up, his eyes shining.**

**"I know I did the right thing. It's time for me to move on, to do what I'm destined to do." Cynthia grinned.**

**"Then, you did, as long as you follow your heart, my love. I'm with you, no matter what you decide to do, you know that." Peter smiled and ruffled her hair.**

**"I know that, love. I'm so glad I found you when I did. I would have never have survived this without you." He then leaned over and kissed her. **

**About then, Kwai Chang Caine entered the room and Peter smiled, rising to embrace him.**

**"Glad to see you, Dad. Before you ask, yes, I am ready for this." Caine smiled and looked at Cynthia. She smiled and left the room, leaving Father and son time alone together, for Peter's lessons and , for father and son to reconnect.**

**Cynthia went into her office and began work on the monthly books, her heart rejoicing that she had her beloved Peter back, completely. That reminded her of something and she made a phone call.**

**"Kevin? Cynthia Caine. Yeah, he's doing fantastic. He's going to be just fine. Listen, I need a favor. Peter has decided to resign from the police force and take up his destiny. He's returning to be a Shaolin priest. I need one floor of this warehouse renovated into a kwoon for him. Could you do it for us?" She listened and then smiled. **

**"Thanks, I'll be here. By the way, don't tell Peter, ok? I want this to be a suprise for him. Thanks, I'll see you soon."**

**She hung up and smiled. She really wanted to suprise her husband with this.**

**She then went back to the books and preparing for that night's opening, glad that her husband was himself again.**

**End Part Three**


End file.
